El lado gay de Quinn
by isipirisi
Summary: Luego de la noche que pasaron juntas, ni Quinn ni Santana logran sacarse a la otra de la cabeza. Que sucederá? Pasará algo más entre las dos, o simplemente se quedará como una noche cualquiera? Puck/Quinn Quinn/Santana Santana/Rachel Esta historia no esta escrita por mi! Es la creación de mi amiga Mariana :) Espero que la disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

POV Quinn

Aún no puedo creer lo que paso anoche con Santana en la fiesta de Mr. Schue. Probablemente no debería darle demasiada importancia, solo fue una de esas típicas experiencias universitarias de las que la gente habla. Además no estaba totalmente sobria. Bueno, solo fueron un par de latas de cerveza, supongo que no puedo echarle la culpa al alcohol. Espero que no sea demasiado incómodo encontrármela a cada minuto por los pasillos y en la sala de ensayo. No entiendo por qué no paro de pensar en eso. Si, estuvo bien, pero Santana es una de mis mejores amigas. También una de las más bonitas y sexys. No, tengo que pensar en otra cosa.

…..

POV Santana

¡Al fin me acosté con Quinn Fabray! Wow, dos veces! No es que ella me guste. Es sexy y muy bonita, y admito que llevaba meses deseando verla desnuda. ¡Valió la pena! Tiene uno de los pechos más lindos, blancos y formados que he visto. Excepto por los de Britt, por supuesto. Como sea, la perra del Mckinley High soy yo y no voy a rebajarme enamorándome de una imitación barata de mi misma. Aunque cualquier cosa parecida a mi vale la pena. El punto es que me acosté con la famosa Quinn Fabray. Me muero por ver su cara cuando nos veamos. Estaba un poco tomada pero sé que se acuerda de todo. Sé que solo piensa en eso.

…

POV Quinn

*Flashback*

Santana me tomó de la mano y me guió rápida y elegantemente hasta una lujosa habitación del hotel en el que Mr. Schue gastó tanto dinero. Pobre. Miss Pillsbury es una maldita loca, hay que admitir que Will Schuster no está nada mal. No es mi tipo, claramente, demasiado femenino para mí, yo solo salgo con chicos rudos. Me da estatus. Además, cómo puede huir de su propio matrimonio y no casarse con él en… su situación. Me refiero a que aún es virgen… ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿60? Debería unirse al club de celibato, aunque sea una farsa para aparentar. Ser presidenta me crea una imagen que pretendo mantener. La verdad es que me he acostado con la mitad del Mckinley y cada uno de esos idiotas cree que ha sido el único. Que ilusos. Como si yo, Quinn Fabray, la increíble y sexy capitana de las animadoras fuera a guardar mi cuerpo para un solo tipo. Pero me conviene que piensen que soy una niña buena y virgen, aunque ¿no es obvio que tenga mis necesidades? Santana me las cubrió todas. Que estoy diciendo, es una mujer, solo fue algo de una noche. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por unas pequeñas luces rojas en las esquinas de las blancas paredes y el ventanal con vista a las luces de la ciudad creaba el ambiente perfecto para aprovechar la gran y mullida cama roja en el medio del cuarto. Estoy comenzando a asustarme por la cantidad de detalles que recuerdo. Al parecer estaba bastante consciente.

Santana cerró la puerta y la miré. Lancé una risita y ella me acompañó mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Sentí cómo me miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Así que… las dos solteras, ¿eh?

-Sip… solteras y libres –volví a reírme esta vez un poco nerviosa.

-Quinn Fabray, déjame mostrarte cómo es esto rubia, sé que siempre has tenido curiosidad –Santana me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y no pude evitar sonreír con sus modos tan exagerados de conquista.

Santana se paró de la cama, me tomó de la mano, y me arrastró con firmeza de vuelta. Comenzó besándome el cuello suavemente, mientras yo sólo me reía tontamente. Me puso de espaldas en la cama y se sentó sobre mí. Me sacó el vestido de gala a tirones y presionó sus manos sobre mis pequeños y firmes pechos. Los besos en el cuello se transformaron repentinamente en jadeos apasionados sobre mi boca. De pronto junté coraje y la besé salvajemente en los labios, mientras con mis manos le arrebaté su vestido rojo. Santana me bajó las bragas con destreza y yo la imité lo mejor que pude. Me sorprendí al ver sus morenos pechos colgando sobre mí, eran más grandes de lo que pensaba. No pude evitar tocarlos con fuerza, e instintivamente me arrastré por la cama para quedar con la cara bajo esos suaves bultos y besarlos juguetonamente. Santana rió.

-Wow, Quinn, vas rápido. ¿Estás lista para el siguiente paso?

Solo me reí como respuesta, y dejé que Santana deslizara su mano por mi abdomen hasta mi entrepierna. Comenzó masajeando mi clítoris, primero con suavidad y luego con fuerza, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba uno de mis pezones, duros con el contacto. Arqueé las espalda y miré al techo.

-¡Más! Santana, ¡sigue! ¡Entra!

Santana rió y de un momento a otro sus dedos se movían con agresividad dentro de mí. Inevitablemente lancé un gemido de placer.

-¡Más rápido Santana, más fuerte!

El movimiento de sus dedos se intensificó y pude sentir los rápidos círculos en mi vagina, mientas Santana lamía mi abdomen lenta y calurosamente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y arqueé la espalda aún más. Luego de un largo silencio lancé un grito jadeante y contenido, y me relajé sobre la cama, satisfecha.

-Uf… eso… wow… nada mal…

Me apoyé en la cama con un brazo y miré a Santana, que me comía con la mirada.

-Mi turno –sonreí.

-A ver si aprendiste algo, Q –me guiñó un ojo.

Rápidamente me lancé sobre ella y la besé apasionadamente. Le apreté con fuerza los grandes pechos y jugué con sus pezones, mientras ella lanzaba pequeños gemidos bajo mío. De pronto se me ocurrió algo. Me enderecé en la cama y tomé sus rodillas. La miré y sonreí. De un momento a otro me encontré abriendo sus piernas, mientras mi cara buscaba su entrepierna.

-Quinn, ¿es en serio?

Sonreí y sin decirle nada lamí su clítoris con desesperación, sintiendo su humedad sobre mi cara y saboreando la sal que su cuerpo emanaba. Moví la lengua en círculos, rápida y bruscamente, mientras mis manos se paseaban suavemente por sus delgadas piernas. Escuché cómo Santana gemía con su dulce voz aguda e intensifiqué los movimientos de mi lengua dentro de ella. Se sentía extraño y excitante. Sobre todo excitante. Santana gimió más fuerte esta vez, mientras se erguía en la cama para agarrarme la cabeza y acercarla a su vagina con brusquedad. Le mordí el clítoris suavemente y saqué la cabeza de su entrepierna. La miré a los ojos, llorosos y desorbitados, como pidiéndome más. Me abalancé a besarla. Al mismo tiempo introduje dos dedos en su vagina y los moví con agilidad. Santana se separó de mis labios y lanzó varios gemidos jadeantes sobre mi cara. Comenzó a decir mi nombre suavemente, hasta que miró al techo co los ojos muy abiertos y lanzó un fuerte grito contenido.

-¡QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!

Las dos nos lanzamos a la cama jadeando con fuerza.

-¿Segura que no habías hecho esto nunca? –Santana sonaba sorprendida.

Solo me reí y la miré.

-Así que esto es lo que las lesbianas hacen. Creí que no podían complacerse sin un pene de por medio –Santana giró su cabeza hacia a mí- No me veas así, me gustó, no estuvo mal…

La verdad es que había estado increíble. Tal vez incluso mejor que con todos los hombres con quienes he estado. Santana conocía mis necesidades. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-Quinn…

-Mmn?

-Así que te gustó –me dijo con voz queda.

-Sí

-¿Quieres… tu sabe… otra vez?

La miré con curiosidad. Lo pensé un poco.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Yo…

Rápidamente me apoyé en un brazo, la miré y me lancé sobre ella comiéndome su boca con excitación. Santana me respondió y así continuamos el resto de la noche, sorprendiéndonos a nosotras mismas por nuestra pequeña aventura y por la agradable sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos.

*Fin flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

Siento mucho la demora, pero es que he estado con muchas cosas últimamente, pero por fin pase el segundo capitulo al computador! Así que acá está! Espero que lo disfruten :D

**Los mensajes de texto:** _en letra __cursiva._

* * *

**POV Quinn**

Camino hacia mi casillero con paso firme sintiendo todas las miradas del pasillo sobre mí. Saco los cuadernos de la aburrida clase de historia de la hora anterior de mi mochila rosada y los guardo. No me siento tan incómoda. Estoy acostumbrada a que me miren. Pero esta vez es distinto. Es como si todos supieran lo que pasó la otra noche. Debo dejar de pensar en eso. En 10 minutos tengo que ir a la sala de coro y encontrarme con Santana, no tiene que notar que no he parado de pensar en ella.

**POV Santana**

Miro a Quinn desde el fondo del pasillo. Tiene buen culo… muy buen culo… Claro que se veía mejor con su uniforme de animadora, pero no se ve nada mal ahora. Sus jeans ajustados le hacen justicia a esas esculpidas piernas, y el escote de su blusa blanca me deja una perfecta visión de lo que pude disfrutar la otra noche. Levanto la mirada y mi corazón se acelera al darme cuenta de que me está mirando de vuelta. Su expresión no dice nada. Wow, es más bonita de lo que recordaba. Camina hacia mí mientras al mismo tiempo me acerco a ella con pasos firmes y seguros.

- Hola Q ¿Vas a la sala de coro?

- Hola San…. Mmm sí, en –mira su reloj- 8 minutos.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo mientras esperamos? –finjo desinterés.

- Emm, me gustaría Santana, pero voy a juntarme con Puck un rato –señala hacia la esquina donde Puck nos mira con una media sonrisa, apoyado en un casillero.

- Ah, claro, no hay problema –le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa y camino rápidamente al baño.

¿Puck? ¿Por qué Puck? ¿Están saliendo? Y a mí qué me importa. ¿Por qué me preocupa? Me miro en el espejo, compruebo que no hay nadie en el baño y me vuelvo a mirar.

- No me interesa lo que haga Quinn Fabray –repito como mantra 3 veces con voz alta. Saco un lipstick de mi mochila, lo paso por mis labios y le sonrío a mi reflejo.

**POV Quinn**

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso Santana López está interesada en mí? No entiendo por qué me invitó a tomar algo… eso fue bastante incómodo. Espero que sepa que lo esa noche fue solo algo para divertirnos.

Veo a Puck mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa torcida. Está usando unos jeans sueltos y una polera negra que, para mi suerte, le hace justicia a sus marcados pectorales. Se endereza y me guiña un ojo.

- ¿Lista nena?

- ¿Nena Puck? ¿Es en serio? –río con voz ronca y comienzo a caminar adelante suyo, moviendo mis caderas provocativamente. Siento como Puck me come con la mirada.

- Así que Santana ¿eh?

Lo empujo con suavidad a un lado y me río.

- Cállate Puckerman

**POV Santana**

¿Dónde están Quinn y Puckerman? Mr. Schue está hablando alguna de esas cursilerías de la amistad o tal vez la tarea de esta semana, qué importa, que se calle. ¿Cómo nadie nota que no han llegado? No, no. No me interesa lo que haga Quinn Fabray. Miro a mi derecha. Al otro lado de la sala está esa rubia preciosa, mirando atentamente con sus ojos azules a Mr. Schue. Su sonrisa es tan inocente. Sí, eso debe ser. Extraño a Brittany, por eso empiezo a fijarme en Quinn. No. Sólo fue algo de una noche, nada más.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al ver como Quinn entra a la sala mostrando una sonrisa hermosa, pero mi estómago se contrae al notar que detrás viene Puck, tomándole la mano. Siento ganas de llorar, sólo quiero irme a casa. ¿Qué está pasándome? Respiro profundamente y no permito que mi cara que mi cara demuestre lo que siento por dentro. Yo, Santana López ¿sintiendo celos? No, no va conmigo.

**POV Quinn**

Entro a mi casa haciendo ruido y rápidamente subo las escaleras a mi habitación.

- ¡Mamá, ya llegué! –grito mientras entro en mi cuarto.

- Bien, cariño –escucho desde la cocina.

Mi mamá no me pone demasiada atención. Quiero decir, sé que me ama y todo eso, siempre está preocupada por mí, pero pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el tenis o en sus juntas con esas amigas rubias y estiradas. O complaciendo a mi papá. Eso, generalmente. Tal vez esa sea la razón de mi rencor con mi madre. Vive en la sombra de su marido y durante toda mi vida, las injusticias de mi padre sobre mí han sido apoyadas por ella, aunque trata de compensarlo en secreto, con cosas materiales o atenciones tan insignificantes como traerme comida a la habitación. Nunca he podido contarle mis problemas. Mis verdaderos problemas. Mis dudas.

Tiro mi mochila al piso y me acuesto sobre el cobertor rosado de mi cama. Lanzo un suspiro y enciendo la televisión con el control. Sintonizo el canal Warner y me alegro al ver que están dando Friends. La puerta se abre suavemente.

- Quinnie, te traje tu almuerzo –me sonríe mi madre con una gran bandeja en las manos. – Es carne con arroz, te gusta ¿verdad?

- Claro, mamá, está perfecto –le sonrío de vuelta- gracias, se ve rico.

Mi mamá se acerca a la cama, me deja la bandeja sobre las piernas y me besa la frente. Se da media vuelta y sale, cerrando la puerta. Tomo el tenedor, me muero de hambre. Acabo de comer el primer bocado cuando siento mi celular vibrar. Lo romo rápidamente y veo que es un mensaje.

_S: Hola, Q _

¿Santana? Siento una mezcla de alegría, curiosidad e incomodidad. Me asusta un poco.

_Q: Hola, S, ¿qué pasa? _

_S: Nada, sólo quería hablar, estoy un poco aburrida, ya sabes… _

_Q: Ah… ok, ¿cómo estás? _

_S: Bien. ¿Tú y Puck están saliendo? _

Wow… eso fue inesperado. ¿Por qué le interesa? Siento un poco de miedo de que Santana se haga ilusiones conmigo, yo soy total y completamente hétero. Creo. Sí, lo soy. Pero… ¿estoy saliendo con Puck? No lo sé, nos hemos estado viendo un tiempo, tal vez seamos algo. De todas formas no puedo ilusionar a Santana.

_Q: Si, algo así _

_S: Ah, bien _

Me siento un poco culpable. Pero también hambrienta.

_Q: San, tengo que ir a comer, mi estómago ruge… _

_S: Claro, yo también voy a comer ahora, bye, Quinn ;) _

_Q: Bye! _


End file.
